


Creative Writing: A Class

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dulcamara is just a lesbian, Enby satyr, Flaff takes a creative writing class and does not regret it, Gen, I just want to put something out because of how stressed I've been, I'm literally just writing shit in class, Implied Undertale setting for one day, Ink is sweet I wanna write more of him, M/M, OC, Oneshot, Other, Sometimes I just ramble about shit so yeah, That's it, also tw because one of the characters implied freezes to death, and this is the only thing I've been writing, btw that particular scene was based off of a chapter from the ask glitch and squid comic, got a little bit of everything!, it's day 28 (week 2) in case you wanna skip it, it's three am and I'm delerious, love that series, not tagging major character death bc they aren't a major character, oh yeah I should do actual tagging, someone please make me fucking sleep, that's the whole thing, tw freezing to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: I haven't had much motivation to write, but I'm taking a creative writing class.
Relationships: Sol (OC)/Dulcamara (OC)





	1. Quick Write: Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the quick writes (quick everyday drabbles to start the writing process) will be uploaded in weekly increments. This way I won't flood you with updates.
> 
> Also, the words in quotations at the beginning (after the day) is the prompt for said day.

January 21

“*Koala sounds*”

I wandered through the forest, the world an emerald green. As the light flickered from the rustling leaves overhead, I heard it. The most awful grunting sounds, like the earth underneath me was heaving and shifting. I crept through the forest, scared out of my mind for what could make such- horrific sounds. I walk father and father, crawling through the underbrush until… Oh, it’s just a koala.

January 22

“Finish this story: As you stop on the city corner and wait for the light to change to cross the street, someone taps you on the shoulder. A stranger. They say, “I don’t mean to disturb you, but do you know you’re being followed?”“

I turn towards the stranger, pale as a sheet, the world has stopped and I am unable to breath through the bubble of terror rising in my chest. No one knows, they can’t. I’m the only one to survive their GAME. My suspicion seems unfounded when the stranger’s eyes gloss over and slowly starts to walk away. I sigh in relief, my curse was helping in this case, but I’m still wary. The chaos in the new city wasn’t unfounded, seeing that HE was still lurking, waiting for the Owners to show themselves.


	2. Quick Write: Week 2

January 25

“Image of an abandoned roller coaster”

I chased the only sign of life I’d seen in this place, whacking twigs out of my face. The sky was a foggy grey, the clouds hanging mournfully. It left little light to be seen, but I swear I had seen shining white eyes amongst the darkness. I stumbled into a clearing, the almost red light splayed across the turf like a flashlight on the ground. When did the sun start to set? I ask myself. However, I was interrupted from my thoughts when a pitiful groan rang out, disturbing the silence and making me jump. 

I turned to the human…? Now that I’ve gotten a closer look, the creature (maybe monster?) that I first thought was human, was covered in a spiky black fur. They had eight eyes, and four mandible-like limbs coming off of the sides of their head. Other than that -and the black fur- they looked like a normal human. Except, no wait- a… child? 

The kid laid on the grass, bleeding from one of their legs. I crept forward, stepping on a twig to make a little snap! and their head swiveled towards me, eyes blinking rapidly.

“Please… Don’t hurt us.” Said their (his?) quiet gravelly voice. It sounded awful and scratchy, like a synthesizer that had fallen down the stairs.

Who’s “we”? I wondered as my steps slowed to a crawl and found themselves at the child’s side.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just need to make sure your leg stops bleeding.” I hesitate for a second, wondering if anything I’d do would only make the fresh wound worse.

January 26

“Where would you go for a vacation right now?”

If I could plan a vacation anywhere, I would go to the Underground of Mt. Ebott. Honestly I just want to talk to the characters of Undertale, it’d be cool and fun. Not the being underground part though. I don’t really know what to put without going on a spiel on the characters.

Oh! I’d also go to the Multiverse and the Omega Timeline because holy hecc it’s really cool how many stories and people would be there. I could meet all of my favorite characters, and I could wander the hearts of the AUs! 

January 27

“She scratched his face out of the picture. She would get her revenge….”

The world wasn’t the same after the Flip. Most of the buildings had crumbled, turning into rubble at the infested air. She had been scavenging for months, staying away as much as she could from those… Freaks. You don’t feed the freaks, but ever since the beginning one was kind enough to travel with her. They were the only things around for miles, other than the floating corpses of a world long gone. They managed, heading to the city of pieces as word had gotten around on how perfect it was. A world of peaceful living where the children still played and everyone was pretty! But, as we overlooked the perfect city, lightning striking around the tallest tower in the center, I felt overjoyed. I can finally be safe! I had thought so childishly. He wasn’t so happy though. That freak snuck up from behind me, and attacked me while I was vulnerable. I wished I hadn’t lost my arm, or let him escape. He headed for the city as I tended to the flesh wounds. I scratched his face out of the picture that we both doodled absentmindedly, from before paper was scarce. I will get him back, and I will join the town. 

January 28

“*snowstorm sounds*”

It was cold.

It was so utterly, terribly cold.

She wandered throughout the void, wondering if she could ever freeze to death, and when. Hearing the wind howling from who-knows-where, the moth girl fluttered her wings anxiously, the eyes on the tips coming to life and nervously looking around. She tried to keep warm, but it seemed impossible with the cold that only pressed in, further and further until she was suffocating under the pressure. The fluff around her neck had puffed out, from cold or nerves? She wouldn’t ever know.

She walked and walked, finding that the darkness around her kept the world from ever truly showing herself. She thought she heard music and a fire crackling many times, but she could never find the source of the sounds. And she was left alone with the wind, her thoughts, and the unkind words of her wings.

Eventually she had to stop walking. The cold was unbearable, but less so sitting on the ground. Her wings gave the taunting input they always did, “Ha, knew you couldn’t last long.”

Collette laid on the ground, antenna mournfully hanging from her head as the frost overtook her.

Maybe this was for the best.

January 29

“Use these words in a story: bubble, squeak, cinnamon, purple, twirl/twirling.”

Geno admired the bubbles as he washed his hands, finding the warped image of his face in it’s reflection… wasn’t sickly pale for once. He slowly started wondering how he had gotten here, a life free of death and suffering, the love of his life being there every step of the way. Geno wondered, if perhaps the cycle of Life and Death had finally smiled on him. The fresh scent of cinnamon swirled and twirled in his head, it smelled as sweet as his world felt. Losing himself in the thoughts, Geno fidgeted with the new scarf around his neck that his brother had made him, accidentally soaking it without noticing. The fabric was an incredible purple hue to contrast with his old tattered blood red one. It went well with the white coat he was so inclined to wear everywhere, the last memory of his old world other than the scar over his eye and chest.

Geno suddenly squeaked in surprise as the water ran cold, shocking out of his thoughts. When did he start zoning out? Just as he was about to trace his mind for an answer, a new smell shifted through the cinnamon and fought for attention.

Right, the pie! he scolded himself. 

Geno could already feel the memories being made, as he rushed to try and save the baking good. He was hopeful of these days forever being halcyon in hindsight. It was nice.


	3. Warm Fires and Warm Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small love story for Valentine's day.
> 
> Love can be familial, platonic, and of course romantic. It doesn't matter what type of love it is, because all love is valid and you are valid.
> 
> Stay strong, I enjoy seeing you around <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm also going to post my assignments (if I feel comfortable with doing so, of course) and show those off because fuck yeah I actually like some of these.

Sol’s hooves left an imprint in the ground as they ran to the fire, the darkness scraping at their horns and puff-ball tail. When they emerged at the magic spun fire, Dulcamara immediately rushed to their side. Her tail swished in the dirt leaving anxious imprints as her talons griped the ground and her horns cast dancing shadows with her hair.

“I’m fine ‘Mara, it’s just a dark scratch.” The satyr replied at the slew of questions from the half-dragon. They smiled shakily, it still hurt like a charging minotaur of course. Dulcamara didn’t buy it, sitting Sol on a nearby log far from any spare shadow.

After checking over the full extent of the fresh wounds, Dulcamara tucked her antsy tail in between her legs and went for their stash of medicine. She unfolded her leathery wings around Sol and sat down, having everything she needed in her arms. Tending to the cuts and blood, Dulcamara started peppering kisses on the other’s face. 

“You need to be more careful Sol.” The half-dragon said exasperated, but not without fondness mixed in. All they responded with was a noncommittal shrug. “Your welcome, I’m just giving you practice.” 

Dulcamara snorted, and used her wings to pull Sol closer. “You doof, I can’t believe you.” They leaned into the embrace, occasionally wincing from the sore cuts. “Love you too ‘Mara.” 

She gradually patched the rest of the holes in Sol up, interjecting playful banter the entire time. As the fire cracked in the background and the two leaned into each other for warmth and security, the world seemed nothing but a past thought.

Sol turned their head towards Dulcamara, catching her attention. “I wouldn’t trade the world for you, ‘Mara. I couldn’t wish for more in a friend or a lover.” Dulcamara bonked their heads together, feeling like her chest could explode and she’d be none the wiser. 

“I love you so much Sol, I’m glad we can share now and here together.” She smiled at the shrinking darkness of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I had a word limit so I couldn't go crazy. (300's my limit)
> 
> I still managed to go over XD


	4. Quick Write: Week 3

February 1

“There are two kinds of people in this world, those who are made of magic and those who are not.”

Much of the world had not understood that monsters were real and magical at the same time. Many humans told them as bedtime stories or cautionary tales. But of course, as most humans are, they were wrong. The mountain had spit out the first monsters who had made the long journey through it’s wandering caves, filling them with awe as the orange light spilled over the horizon. A small human child led the way, teaching them about the world above as more and more of the magical beings came up from the newly cracked earth.

The war had finally ended.

February 2

“*Medieval Market Music*”

The streets that baked in the hot desert sun were lined with people and noise. Merchants shouted over the chaos to try and grab another buyer, the smell of baked goods and baked sand swirled in the air. The heat was blistering, but the small oasis made the long trek worth it. And of course no matter what trials I went through, I felt ecstatic to have my friend besides me. 

“Wow!” Exclaimed Ink, captured by the hustle and bustle around us. “I can’t believe there are this many people, centered in such a small place!” I chuckled at his side, no matter how many trails he left, every new adventure seemed to surprise him.

February 3

“Finish this story: My uncle slowly took an old, heavy brass key out of his desk drawer and handed it to me. “Is that what I think it is?” I asked him. He nodded slowly. Finally. After all these years I would be responsible for the key to…”

I would finally be responsible for the key to their world. I could open the door and travel through void and constant. You see, it was long awaited in our family to finally unlock the passage. A sort of coming of age ritual. I tried to breath past my nerves, I could finally see them. Looking at my uncle, my caregiver only because the rest had moved on, he nodded again. This is my step to take, and mine only.

I turned towards the nearest door, knowing my lessons by heart. “All you have to do is open the closest door while thinking of Them.” Except, I still hesitated. This is what I want, right? But something in my gut was telling me to stay in this world. Something told me that once I opened that door, this world would become a white wall. 

I started when my uncle placed a hand on my shoulder, “It’s okay, I understand that feeling.” 

What did that mean?? I could question meanings all I wanted, nothing could change the fact that I have a choice to make. 

I walked to the doorway, closing the door to allow the spell to take place. You will never be able to go back. A small voice whispered. 

I know. I whispered back.

And I pushed the key into the heavy lock, opening the possibilities and collapsing them at the same time.

The door swung shut, leaving my uncle to stare at an empty doorway, the key abandoned like a lost doll.

February 4

“Image of a not abandoned roller coaster”

Wilson looked around in awe, amazed at how far technology and science had come since he last was in this world. He had somehow broken free from The Constant, finding his way back through many different worlds. Everything was new to Wilson ever since escaping his prison, from the roller coasters to even the air itself. The atmosphere was devoid of fear and the will to survive, just fun and happiness and excitement. 

Wilson took a deep breath. Even with infinite knowledge, nothing could replace experiences and memories of the new world to explore.

February 5

“If you were a pair of shoes, what shoes would you be?”

I think I would be a pair of slippers, the ones that are lined with fur and really soft on the inside. I think that mostly because I try to be soft for others and be there for them, and soft slippers are always there for you when your feet are cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- I lied this week's was only two quick writes because we were still getting settled in class routine.
> 
> The rest most likely won't be like this trainwreck tho.


End file.
